


The Drink

by rosexxcollins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A very flustered Rose, A very horny doctor, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 21:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosexxcollins/pseuds/rosexxcollins
Summary: While on a trip at a planet, the Doctor consumes a drink and gets drugged, causing him to become inexplicably horny; somethingveryunusual to Rose. Not knowing what to do she takes him back to the TARDIS, but that only leads to far more trouble.After all, a horny Doctor (who very explicitly told her that he wanted to fuck her) was not on Rose’s list when she agreed to travel with him.





	The Drink

”Doctor, you alright?” asked Rose, her brows furrowed in worry. She stopped the Doctor, who seemed to take no notice at what she said, and kept on walking as normal. He staggered back a bit when she caught his sleeve and pulled him back to her, keeping him from carelessly wandering off. He stumbled toward her, and Rose was barely able to hold him so he wouldn’t collapse onto the ground.

“You’re acting odd. Very wobbly. You also seem to be kind of unaware of your surroundings. You’re acting a bit careless. Are you alright?” She asked again, hoping that he’d actually respond to her, instead of changing the topic or staring at her blankly as if she was the most unnatural thing he’d ever seen.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes hooded. With what, Rose didn’t know. 

“I’m perfectly fine! Why wouldn’t I be?” He enquired, gazing at the young blonde in front of him. There was a dreamy hint in his tone, which wasn’t unusual, actually. But he really _was_ acting odd today. His eyelids were heavy, and he kept on staggering. She also noticed how his hands brushed against her skin all the time as they walked. She had brushed it off as an accident—that it meant nothing and he probably didn’t even realize what he was doing—but she began to doubt herself when his fingers kept trailing down her arms, very soft and feather like, and she had felt his warm breath at the nape of her neck as he walked next to her, causing her entire body to tingle. Nope, that surely couldn’t be coincidental. Something was up with him, and Rose could only hope he was alright. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” she bit her lip and placed her palm on his forehead; he was very hot.

”You’re burning up! What was in that thing you drank? What did you even drink?”

The Doctor shrugged lazily, “I don’t know. It tasted nice, though.” He said and licked his lips while eyeing Rose as if she was his prey, making her shiver. He’d never looked at her like that before. She felt...a bit naked under his gaze. 

She turned away from him and sighed, rubbing her forehead in both frustration and worry. There was probably something in that thing he drank, because other than that Rose couldn’t see why he would act like this; so un–Doctor–y. This was why you didn’t just accept when someone—an alien, in their case—just randomly offered you a drink. Even if it is free. Especially if it is free.

”Okay, that’s it then. I’m taking you back to the TARDIS. You should lie down or something,” she grabbed the Doctor’s sleeve again and dragged him along as she walked back to the TARDIS, which was very well hidden in a dark alleyway. 

“We were having fun! I was gonna take you to see this beautiful lake! It’s very nice this time of the year. The water changes color with every season! It should be purple now! Hey—why did you bring us back?” He pouted as Rose opened the TARDIS’ door and pulled him inside with her.

”You’re not well. You’re acting weird and your forehead is burning up. Probably has to do with that thing you drank—which I _told_ you not to! _You’re_ the one who keeps telling me to not touch alien drinks and foods!”

The Doctor threw himself on the jump seat and began to eye her again, making her breath catch in her throat. She did her best to shrug it off, and glared at him, her hands on her waist. 

“Don’t look at me like that! Try to rest. You’ll feel better.” 

“But I feel _fine_,” he urged her, his eyes still very hooded. With what she _still_ didn’t know.

Rose walked over to him and placed her hand on his forehead again. It was still very hot, not that she expected it to be any different. She was no expert, but a forehead that hot meant that something was obviously wrong.

“Your forehead is still burning. I reckon you have some sort of fever, or maybe that’s just the effects of the drugs. Are drugs supposed to do that? It _is_ an alien drug though. Best not to take any chances. Just try to slee—” 

Before she could finish her sentence, The Doctor grabbed her wrist, and did the one thing she’d least expect; he kissed it.

Rose froze at her place, her breath hitching. What on earth was he _doing_? 

“Doctor, what—”

But the Doctor took absolutely no notice at her shock, and mindlessly continued kissing the inside of her wrist. Rose tried to pull her wrist away from his grasp and demand to know what the bloody hell he thought he was doing, maybe even give him one of her famous Tyler slaps, but no words escaped her lips. She felt glued to her spot, unable to move. Something about his lips, made her feel all _funny_ inside.

She gulped.

”Mm,” he murmured against her skin, and abruptly licked a spot, making Rose gasp. 

“Oh Rose, you taste incredible,” he breathed, his dark eyes on hers, never leaving them. Rose felt as if she couldn’t breathe; how could she when he was doing _this. _No, she had to focus. He was under the effects of some alien drugs—oh, maybe it was an aphrodisiac; that would explain whatever _this_ was—and had no idea what he was doing. At least that better be what was going on, because Rose was barely able to pull herself together and snatch her wrist away from the Doctor’s hold—she simply couldn’t handle another possibility. She already felt like she would pass out any second. 

”You’re drugged, Doctor,” she reprimanded. “You don’t know what you’re doing. And believe me, if you did know, you’d immediately regret it.” She repeated her previous words, hoping he’ll understand and knock it off. How could someone so genius like him could be so daft at the same time?

“Oh?” He tilted his head. “Why would I regret that?”

Rose—to her surprise—let out a low laugh and crossed her arms, her eyes fixed on his, trying her best to seem cold or stern or _anything_ to snap him out of his haze. This just wasn’t right. She’d never seen him like this before. She couldn’t tell if it scared her or excited her. Either way, it wouldn’t end well.

”Don’t act stupid Doctor,” she scoffed. “I know you and I _know_ that you’d never really do that. Not in a normal state of mind, at least. You’re too much of a prude to actually do or say anything. The drugs must be messing with your head far too deeply—that’s the only explanation I can make out. This just isn’t you.”

The Doctor opened his mouth so speak, but decided against it and shut it closed. Instead, he got up from the couch and stood in front of Rose. The edge of his mouth curled into a smirk, and he grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her to him.

”Rose Tyler, if only you knew what _really_ went on inside my head, trust me when I say that you would change your mind,” He whispered into her ear, his soft breath tickling her skin. She shuddered at the contact, yet her wide eyes didn’t leave his. She noticed for the first time, how dark the Doctor’s eyes were. His usual milky chocolate brown eyes were much darker now.

She blinked a few times, and exhaled.

”You really don’t know what you’re talking about Doctor,” Rose insisted, and pushed him back onto the jump seat. She had to control herself—it was a true fact that the Doctor looked oh so painfully sexy with his tie and a few of his shirt buttons now undone (she didn’t know when he did that) but nonetheless, as she said; she had to control herself. He was under the effects of some stupid drugs and he really didn’t know what he was doing, no matter what he said. If she lets him do anything stupid, he’d hate her for letting him do it later, when he was sobered up. He’d probably kick her off the TARDIS, leaving her with her mother, with her old, dull life, where she’d have to go back to working at a bloody shop everyday and waste her life away eating chips. 

No, she couldn’t let that happen. This life with the Doctor was not worth risking. She could never go back now. Not when she’d already seen too much. Earth seemed so..._boring_ now.

”Just lie down, please. Try to sleep it off.” She muttered, and turned her back to walk to the bathroom, not looking back at him. She entered the bathroom and splashed her face with some water and stared at herself in the mirror; her cheeks were flushed. Wonder why? Stupid Time Lord. This was bad. What on earth was she supposed to with him now? A horny alien was not on her list when she had agreed to travel with him. 

She groaned and rubbed her eyes, still feeling very frustrated. She couldn’t let the Doctor do anything stupid. She had to be responsible and take care of him. But being responsible sounded very unappealing when he looked like..._that_. A hot mess. She really hated him sometimes. Stupid, git of an alien.

Rose took a deep breath, and exited the bathroom. She was furious when she found the jump seat empty, and no sign of the Doctor. 

“Oh, for God’s sake,” she muttered, “Doctor! Where are yo–”

She nearly jumped when she felt a pair of hands grip her waist from behind her. She spun around to see the Doctor staring at her.

“Doctor! You scared me,” she poked his chest, trying to sound lighthearted. 

But he continued to stare at her, his lips formed in a tight line. This immediately concerned Rose, because the Doctor never stopped talking. It was the one thing both loved and hated about him. And right now, she would give anything to hear him talk because this quiet Doctor was freaking her out. 

She tried to pull him away, but he didn’t let go, and tightened his grip on her instead. 

“Ow, you’re hurting me,” She muttered as she squirmed to get away from him. Of course, that didn’t do her any good. His grip only tightened.

”Oh Rose, you really do smell so good,” he growled as he buried his face at the crook of her neck breathing in her scent, his arms now completely wrapped around her waist. Rose gasped, but didn’t exactly pull away. She began to squirm a little, but she stopped, knowing that wouldn’t do anything, so she awkwardly patted his back.

”Well, erm, thank you,” 

He pulled away and let go of her waist and trailed his hands up to cup both of her cheeks.

“Have I ever told you how fucking gorgeous you are?” He said in a husky voice, which caused Rose to gape at him, her eyes wide. 

“You—_what_?”

”It’s true,” he murmured against her cheek, his thumb caressing it, “you are the most exquisite creature I have ever laid my eyes on, Rose Tyler.”

Rose felt her cheeks burning at his words. He surely didn’t mean that. He couldn’t. 

She continued to gape at him, too shocked to form proper words from her mouth. She knew she should pull away right this instant, before he did something he’d regret later on, but she simply _couldn’t_. She couldn’t explain it, but she just _couldn’t_. His eyes were so hypnotizing. She was melting in them.

“You have no idea the number of times I wanted to have my wicked little way with you, Rose Tyler, to fuck you until you can’t feel your legs anymore, to feel your hot skin on mine as I move inside you.” He whispered as he played with a lock of her hair, visibly causing her breath to hitch. “On the jump seat, on the ground, against the wall, the coral stumps, on the bed, bent over the console, pretty much anywhere you can imagine.”

She understood what his eyes were hooded with now; lust. He lusted over her. He _wanted _her_._

She gulped when she felt something hard against her stomach. She didn’t bother to glance down because she knew what it was. He wanted her. There was no denying that. The evidence was pressing up against her.

“Doctor,” she whimpered, gripping his shoulders until her knuckles turned white. “You—you can’t,”

“Why’s that?” He murmured as he trailed kisses down her jaw, and to her throat, making her tighten her grip on her shoulders (she practically couldn’t feel her knuckles anymore).

”I told you countless of times,” she breathed, “You’re drugged; you’re not in your normal state of mind, and you probably don’t even know what you’re doing.”

”Oh but you see, I _do_ know what I’m doing, Rose. I wanted to do this for a very, _very_ long time.”

”You...did?”

”Oh yes,” he muttered, and before she could even reply or move or _anything_, he crashed his lips onto hers, making her knees weak. This was just...wrong. She shouldn’t be doing this. So much for responsibly.

”The hell with responsibility,” she muttered against his lips, and ran her fingers through his fluffy, soft hair, pulling him closer to her. All her previous thoughts of him abandoning her once he’d sober up floated away, out of her mind. The only thing she could focus on now was his lips on her.

“This is a terrible idea,” she breathed, “very wrong, too. I’m practically taking advantage of your drugged state. I’m pretty sure this is illegal.”

The Doctor chuckled and tucked a string of hair away behind her ear. “Technically I’m talking advantage too; of your flustered state.”

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh, that’s hardly anything compared to mine,”

“Well, at least it’s _something_,”

And with that, he pushed her onto the jump seat and crawled on top of her, attacking her lips. She moaned underneath him as their teeth clashed together, and gripped his shoulders as he rubbed his pelvis against hers, causing her to feel his hard need very clearly, and to let her know the things she did to him. Oh, she knew it alright.

”You have no idea how much I want to fuck you, Rose,” the Doctor said as he raised her shirt up under her breasts, and kissed her stomach, his mouth slowly going farther _down_.

“You can stop this, you know. I don’t want to force you or anything. But know this: if you let me continue, I’m going to make you _scream_,”

His words alone made Rose slick and hot with want; want for the Doctor. _Her_ Doctor.

“If you stop, I'll hit you in the head,” she growled.

He grinned, and undid the button of her jeans, and pulled them down and threw them onto the ground. He looked at her lacy white kickers, taking them in, and buried his nose into the material, and sniffed her arousal; oh how he loved that smell. He licked his lips as he pushed the garment down to her ankles, and she kicked them off.

”What a beautiful sight. Best one I’ve ever seen.” The Doctor sighed as he rubbed the inside of her thighs, making her giggle. 

“Can you really say that? I mean, what about all those planets you’ve visited? The beautiful, breathtaking ones?” 

“Oh yes. Even better than those. You top anything in this entire universe.” 

Enough being said, he buried his face into her core, and nipped at her small bud, licking his tongue over it, which made Rose arch her back in bliss. She’d _never_ get out of this now.

He proceeded to lick and nip at her bud as he plunged a finger inside of her, making her eyes roll at the back of her head. A very good start. He curled his finger in her, and thrusted his finger in and out, and not so soon, he added a second finger in. And then another. She was writhing and moaning and screaming his name as he plunged his long fingers inside her scorching core. He felt her tightening around his fingers, and her breath became heavier and her screams became louder as he continued his ways, knowing she was awfully close. And second now, he would be able to taste her sweet juices.

”Doctor!” Rose moaned out his name as she came harder than she ever did in her entire life, blurring her vision completely. The Doctor cleaned her up with his tongue, and sucked off her juices at his fingers, a very satisfied smile on his face.

”I take it you liked that, then.”

Rose grinned at her, her tongue between her teeth, and sat up straight, facing the Doctor. “Oh yes,” she trailed her fingers down at his chest, “I like that very much. But it’s only fair for me to return the favor, don’t you think, Doctor?” She asked innocently, which made him gulp. His smug smirk disappeared, and he hissed when Rose clutched his hard member though his pants.

”Well, you’re very overdressed. Take off your trousers.” She demanded, and he’d be dammed if he didn’t obey her.

He quickly took off his trousers and threw them onto the floor. Rose unbuttoned his shirt and took that off too. She captured her tongue between her teeth and grinned.

”Perfect.”

She got off the couch and knelt in front of the Doctor, her head between his legs. She shot him a sly smirk as she began to rub his thighs, making him shudder.

She grabbed the hem of his underwear and pulled it down, revealing his arching member.

“Now _that’s_ a charming sight,”

It really _was_ a sight. For a while now, she had secretly fantasized about sucking the Doctor off. The mere thought of him panting her name as he came into her mouth, well, did it need any saying? But that’s what it had been; a fantasy. She had never expected it come true, not even in wildest dreams. But now seeing his member right in front of her face—which was hard for _her_, mind—well, it was something like a dream come true to Rose. 

She gave him one last smirk before she gripped his hard cock, and licked the the tip of his head, causing him to gasp and throw back his head. Oh, how she’d enjoy this. She swirled her tongue around his tip, and slowly down his length. Without even the slightest hint of a warning, she took him completely in and sucked him with all her might. The Doctor’s eyes sprang open, and he cried out her name in surprise. She proceeded to suck him as hard as she could, causing his eyes to roll to the back of his head. He certainly hadn’t expected _this_. He was in such a pure state of bliss and pleasure that he was sure he was practically seeing stars swarming around him as Rose literally sucked the living hell right out of him. She didn’t make the matters any better when she began to bob her head faster, causing her movements to get faster too. She was sucking him harder, her tongue licking him faster and—

With a loud scream of her name, he gripped her blonde locks and bucked into her mouth as he came. She swallowed his seed, milking him until the very last drop. 

The Doctor was still trying to regain his breath, but the sight of Rose between his legs was not really helping. She licked her lips and got up to straddle his thighs. Her eyes were glinting in mischief. 

“How’d you like that, Doctor? Was I able to return the favor?”

”Return the favor? You pretty retuned worth hundreds of favors! I pretty much owe you my life!” 

She giggled, and caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch, feeling himself relax. 

“Doctor,” she breathed into his ear, her eyelids heavy.

”Yes, Rose?”

”Fuck me,” 

The Doctor’s eyes sprang over, immediately taking over with lust again. “With pleasure,” he said in a hoarse voice, and pinned her down onto the jump seat. Rose gasped at his sudden forcefulness, but didn’t seem to complain—but rather seemed to enjoy. It was fine by him.

He pulled at her top, and threw it away. She was now only left with her bra—which he obviously planned on removing. 

He attacked her lips, kissing her with such force and passion that it made Rose moan in pleasure. She gripped his soft locks and tugged his head close to her, and forced her tongue into his mouth, which he happily invited in. His hands began to travel down at her bra, and he desperately tried to get it off.

”Why won’t it—the bloody thing,” he muttered angrily, still trying to take off her bra. 

Rose giggled at his frustration, and clipped open the bra from the front. “See, it opens from the front,” 

He eyed the garment as if it was a Dalek, and harshly threw it onto the ground. 

“There now, Doctor. Don’t get riled up over a stupid bra,” she grinned, rubbing his back in reassurance. The Doctor getting mad over a _bra_. She never knew she’d see the day.

”Nothing can keep me from you, Rose Tyler. _Nothing_.” He hissed, making Rose squirm in pleasure. A possessive Doctor? What an interesting day this was becoming.

He attacked her lips again, trailing down to her neck, collar bone and finally her breasts. He took on one of her pink nipples and swirled his tongue around the hard nub, making Rose arch her back as she let out a soft whimper. His other hand massaged the free breast; no breast would get left behind. Not on his watch.

She moaned again, as he gently bit her nipple, and her hands tightly wounded around his neck.

”Oh please Doctor,” she moaned, which made his eyebrow twitch.

“Please what, Rose?”

”Are you really going to make me say it?” She rolled her eyes.

”You’ve said it before. What’s the harm in saying it again?”

She glared at him, but her lips betrayed her, the corners twitching into a smirk.

”Oh pretty please, Doctor,” she said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him, “_please_ fuck me.”

He grinned. “Your wish is my command,” 

He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, and thrusted into her with such a force that she immediately screamed his name. 

“Doctor!” 

He continued to thrust into her slick hole, making her gasp and moan in in every single thrust. One of her arms were tightly wounded around his neck while the other was buried in his hair, pulling at them in every jolt of pleasure. He slammed into her faster, and she met his thrusts with her very own. He attacked her lips as he slammed into her, their teeth clashing together.

“Oh, Rose!” He groaned into her neck when he felt her tighten around him, nearly sending him right off the edge. 

“Doctor,” Rose breathed into his ear, “I’m so close!” She bucked into him as she felt a familiar explosion riling up at the bottom of her stomach, ready to burst any second.

He didn’t say anything besides letting out a husky groan, and plunged his tongue into her, savoring her taste. A few moments later, they both screamed each other’s names, both coming in such a earth shattering way that they both thought their hearts—in the Doctor’s case, it’s two hearts—had stopped. He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her. Rose didn’t seemed to mind, and caressed his soft hair as he listened to her heart beat.

”Well,” she began after a long silence, “those must be some very strong drugs, to make you _that_ horny.”

”I’m always that horny around you, you just never know it,” he grinned at her, in which she grinned back. 

She grabbed his cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss, which he happily returned. 

“I love you, Doctor,” she whispered against his lips, so quiet that he wasn’t even sure if he heard her right.

The Doctor’s mouth gaped in what seemed to be shock, but he managed to shrug it off, and smiled as kissed her delicate lips again. He has seen it coming, after all. And surprisingly—but not really, because how can anyone not love Rose Tyler—he _did_ in fact, return her affections. 

“I love you too, Rose Tyler,” He murmured against her lips, a soft smile curling at his lips. “More than you’ll ever know.” 


End file.
